pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Donte Rollins
Why hello, Dante. Welcome to PvX. It's friendly here. You'll enjoy it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:15, 20 January 2010 :Thank you for that warm welcome, Mr. Karate Jesus. It is infact quite friendly here. Donte Rollins 21:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome :) You seem funny, that's a good start at PvX --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::/wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 03:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Greetings, sirs, assuming you are, infact, sirs, seeing as there are no girls on the internet. Donte Rollins 01:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, we are sirs :) I've played with only 4 women in my 4 and a half year GW career and when you do come across them, they aren't the prettiest >_> --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 01:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was assured Chaos would be pretty. -- 01:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm very handsome, and occasionally cute too. Your sources are correct. --''Chaos -- 11:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The womenfolk I've come across on gw are very interesting. One treats GW as her social life, another is lesbian A.D.D swedish chick (so she says but does vent), one is married and plays with her baby while on gw, another is married, another is lesbian (so she says, does fake orgasims while HAing) and two are normal.Consitini 02:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I would like to know which girl fakes the orgasms in vent during HA. Relevant to my interests. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lies, there's at least 1 and two halves on pvx... - AthrunFeya - 18:07, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Queeny (if you've ever been in one of her gajillion Goth or Soap/GoDz remakes) has her daughter singing ABC's on vent legitimately 6 hours a day. -- 23:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You're the first half, but who's the second one? ;o --''Chaos'' -- 01:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Phen Donte Rollins 14:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Proxy Have you edited from one? ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wat --Crow 18:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::"Have you edited from one?" is probably what was meant to be asked! --Frosty 18:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:07, 22 January 2010 ::: yeh, I started typing something then went back and reworded it, apparently I missed deleting a word >.>. Fixed =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk :Yes, why? Donte Rollins 20:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::curious is all. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Dont leave abusive messages on my talk page. Jax Jax Jax 18:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :suck dick? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::His page, noober. --''Chaos'' -- 18:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I like pancakes Brandnew 18:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea....you probably shouldn't do that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:57, 17 February 2010 :But..but.. Donte Rollins 21:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Niglet, do you like pancakes? --Brandnew 10:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I FUCKING LOVE PANCAKES!!!!!11!!1!! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Why, you are no niglet. Just a nigger. NOBODY ASKED YOU, GOOD SIR. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Why, I do love pancakes, sir Brandnigger. Donte Rollins 22:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::ilu, thunda obv. not thunda --Brandnew 01:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC)